This invention relates to weapon detonation fuze systems and more particularly to a proximity fuze providing a detonation inhibit signal until a predetermined height is reached regardless of terrain features.
Prior art fuze systems utilized for foliage penetration are of two general types. The first type is the proximity fuze system which relies primarily upon delaying detonation of the warhead for a fixed time interval after detecting the top of the foliage. Such systems are not able to contend with varying foliage depth and open terrain and thus fail to provide warhead detonation positioned
The second type is the contact fuze system, frequently used as a backup to the proximity fuze, which often functions upon entry into dense vegetation, thereby causing detonation to occur at a non-optimum height.